Specimen M28
by Addicted to the Game
Summary: AU - Specimen M28, a laboratory creation gone wrong. After brutally destroying her creators, she goes missing. The Japanese government launches a secret manhunt for the dangerous nonhuman, but will they find her before ignorant civilians cross her path?
1. Prologue

**_KEY:_**

-Regular Narration

_-Thoughts_

**-(_Subconscious)_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>An explosion.<p>

That was the sensation that greeted the opening of her eyes.

The heat scorched her fresh, new skin. The toxic air burned her lungs. The chaos that surrounded her tore through her ears. The flames danced and twisted through the air, as if trying to seduce the sky with its sensual ballet.

**_(What is this?)_**

Fascination was her reaction to such devastation. The horrid beauty of a decimated laboratory entranced her. The screams that permeated through the air filled her with contentment.

Huddled inside her demolished capsule, she watched the place of her creation crumble, her creators burn to ashes, the destruction of the only life she knew. The people that constructed her artificial body; the monsters who had used her as a mere science experiment; the demons, who had forced a purposeless life on her, were finally suffering for their cruel actions.

An innocently satisfied smile writhed into existence on her young face. "You got what you deserved, ne? How are you enjoying the fruits of your labor?"

The last tortured shriek of a dying researcher was her reply.

An innocuous giggle passed her lips. "You do not like it? Perhaps this is an insufficient reward for your hard work, no? This can be easily resolved, ne?"

She leapt out of her capsule and landed roughly on her feet. _Not too used to my new limbs, I suppose._ She slowly marched over to that last, pitiful scientist, enjoying his fearful attempts to escape her wrath. Putting two fingers on his bloodied forehead, she sent a lethal amount of chakra into his system. _Chakra… They tried so hard to make me inhuman. Did they not think that maybe, just maybe, I would have lashed out at them for their abuse?_

_**_(_Why does this feel so familiar?)__**_

She watched the pathetic man crumble under the force of her power. His forehead imploded with the strength of her unnatural energy. He gave one last pained whimper and moved no more. "That is better, yes?"

Only the crackling of the flames cuts through the silence.

Smirking at the twitching corpse, she observed with morbid interest as the electric green sparks of her chakra jumped and wound around the body, the only body that was left intact and untouched by the raging fires. Her interest soon morphed into childlike curiosity. _Does this man have RED hair?_ Insane emerald eyes twinkled as she squat down beside the body and took a lock of bright red hair into her small hand.

_Curious... A human with crimson hair... Is it dyed?_

As far as she knew, the only natural hair colors for humans were black, brown, and yellow. What could this be then?

Channeling her chakra into her other, unoccupied hand, she scanned the cells of a strand of hair, delving into his DNA to see if the genetic code of this man's hair produced red pigments. To her fascination, his hair was just a lighter shade of auburn. It was so vivid and bright that it only looked red. _What about his eyes? What color could they be?_

Lifting up an eyelid, she happily discovered that the color of his eye was almost identical to his hair.

_Cruel and abusive as they may be, the __genetic codes that dictate __human structures and coloration are amazing!_ Lifting a dainty hand to feel her own knee-length hair, she absently twisted the silken pink locks. What was she? She couldn't be an ordinary human; her unnatural strength and power separated her from the rest of the race. Her pink hair and jade eyes were even more obvious indicators of a different species.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she discovered another anomaly, _pointed ears._ She distinctly recalled a time before her eyes had been fully formed. She remembered hearing a few scientists panic over a small flaw, a possible mistake made while generating her DNA code or something. She hadn't thought much of it then (not that she had really been much thinking at all at the point, as her brain was not fully developed yet), but she could guess that the elfin ears were not intentional.

Sighing with exhaustion and irritation, she ambled back to the broken capsule that had housed her over the last few years. Once filled with an obnoxious orange liquid, the glass of the container burst open when she finally unleashed her fury. The orange liquid was gone now, and the multiple tubes and wires that had been attached to her body to monitor her bodily functions and provide nourishment now hung limp and useless against the shattered glass. Glaring hatefully at her prison, she pointed a finger at its remains and shot a small, explosive ball of chakra. She watched with pleasure as the capsule vaporized and dissolved into dust.

_**(This satisfaction... This is not the first time I...?)**_

Turning towards the ocean, she left the destruction of the laboratory and walked towards the edge of the cliff. The small, ocean-locked facility on the craggy island would mean a total absence of possibility for escape for a human. The lab had heavy security surrounding its perimeter to prevent the test subjects and lab creations from breaking out. The lab itself was an impossible maze of halls and corridors with doors that required special identification to enter and leave. If by some miracle a human managed to get away, the rocky and perilous terrain of the island would guarantee instant death or capture.

But she was no ordinary human. The sharp, jagged rocks on the cliff side meant nothing to her. The angry, murderous stones that rose above the violent ocean current did not faze her. Her highly developed body would not break so easily. Eyeing the thousand foot drop into the water, she drew a deep breath. Throwing all caution to the wind, she leapt off the crumbling edge of the dusty cliff.

She would live the life that had the scientists had taken from her. Her creation had only ever meant a shallow success in finding to secret to creating life. They never would have released her from their corrupt grasp.

She would experience the freedom she knew existed outside her small world.

She would _survive_.

And then suddenly...

The clash of frigid water against her naked skin.

The pain of landing head first into the icy ocean.

The indifference she felt when she found that she couldn't move.

She knew that the fall would have killed a human instantly. Her eyes gazed up towards the surface. The sunlight was broken into little shards by the churning waters. The blue of the water mixed with the little glass crystals of light gave her a cold, happy feeling. The natural beauty of the earth was hidden from her behind walls upon walls of machinery, chemicals, and torture devices. Even as she descended lower and lower into the depths of the sea, she found that she didn't particularly mind the fact the she was at risk of drowning.

She wasn't dead yet at least.

She would find a way to survive this first trial.

Her vision began to darken. The lack of air was getting to her. Human or not, she still had to breathe.

Pushing her chakra through her legs, she forced them to cooperate with her. They _will _move, and she _will _live.

Kicking as fiercely as she could, she sped upwards toward the surface.

When she finally broke through the surface of the chaotic waters, her lungs rejoiced as sweet air replaced the salty water she had swallowed. Sputtering and coughing, she searched for something to cling to for support.

_There!_

A metallic glint of a damaged specimen container floated just above the water, swaying this way and that with the waves.

Eagerly, she swam to it. As much as she despised such capsules, she knew she would need it to brave the crushing waves of the brutal waters. Tired from her excessive chakra use, she climbed inside, her limbs feeling numb with cold and her long hair heavy with water. She let the warmth of the sun ease the numbness of her nude form and felt her eyelids droop.

The last thing she saw before passing out was the wonderful brightness of the sun she never thought she would meet, and a beautiful column of black smoke rising from the destroyed ruins of the prison she never thought she would escape.

_**(What is this feeling? Why is this so familiar?)**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome

Constructive criticism is encouraged

But please keep any harmful/degrading comments to yourselves


	2. Disturbing the Peace

**_KEY:_**

-Regular Narration

_-Thoughts_

**-(_Subconscious)_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Busily cleaning the glasses and organizing the bar, Tsunade looked up from her work just in time to catch her fellow bartender, Shizune scurry inside the tavern.<p>

"I'm back, Tsunade!" She shouted. The wet plastic bags rustled around in her grasp as she bustled into the kitchen.

Tsunade flashed a brief smile at her favorite worker before concentrating once more on her duties; her experienced fingers working a clean rag into a tall beer glass, drying the water droplets that clung inside. "Did you get everything we needed?" She mumbled, not bothering to look up. Shizune never failed to bring back all the necessary ingredients, and then some that Tsunade didn't even know they needed. If not, Shizune would return with a suitable replacement. She simply asked out of habit.

"The market was out of white pepper today, so I hope you don't mind that I bought regular black pepper instead…" A soft voice trailed off, "Damn, the nori kind of got wet. Stupid rain…"

Finished with the beer glasses, Tsunade neatly lined them up in a small cabinet under the bar. "Set them out to dry next to the heater, they'll be dry in no time," Reaching for the sake cups next, she set aside the wet rag and fetched a drier, thinner one, as sake cups were smaller and harder to clean thoroughly with thick cloths.

The rain pounded on the roof and cascaded down the glass of the window. A bright flash of lightning briefly illuminated the side of Tsunade's face, and she paused momentarily to really process the powerful forces raging outside the small tavern inn. Sighing quietly, she returned to her cleaning. "The rain seems particularly violent today, don't you think?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I just feel a bit sorry for you, having to walk through the storm while carrying the groceries…"

A soft laugh rang out, muffled slightly by the thin fabric of the screen separating the two work stations. "It's not like you to feel bad for someone, Tsunade. You haven't finally gone senile, have you?"

Indignant, Tsunade huffed, "Hey…." She drawled out with a playful warning tone.

Another quiet laugh.

Then suddenly, the main door way swung open and a young man stepped in, looking every bit like a wet cat: grouchy, angry and soaked to the bone.

Tsunade stifled a laugh as he plopped himself into a bar stool in front of her. "Sake," He all but demanded of her. Frowning, Tsunade poked his forehead between dark bangs.

"It's a bit early for sake, isn't it, Sasuke?" An irritated glare and a huff were his first reply.

Scoffing, he said, "Like you're in any position to lecture me, granny," This earned him a harsher poke to the same spot on his reddening forehead. "Ow," He muttered dryly, bringing up a pale hand to rub his bruising skin. She childishly stuck out her tongue, amused when he grunted with disapproval.

Glancing at his sodden clothing, she tossed him a napkin to dry his face with before sending him up to his room to change. "You're going to get yourself sick. I don't want my best guest dying of illness just yet," She told him. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath before marching upstairs.

"My sake better be on the counter when I get back," He snarled, though there was no real heat behind his words.

Exasperated with his cranky nature, she sighed sarcastically, "Yes, Master Uchiha," He rolled his eyes and disappeared from view.

Moments later, he scrolled back down, his hand lazily rubbing his hair dry with a faded blue towel. And as he had so _kindly_ requested from her, Tsunade had the sake a ready at his usual seat. Tiredly, he slipped into the stool and took a swing of the bottle, relishing in the feel of the alcoholic burn as it passed down his throat. Tsunade made a face as she watched him drink.

"Oi, aren't you even going to use the cup? Have you no manners, Sasuke?" She mocked.

Sneering, he took another drink directly from the bottle. "You sound exactly like my mom," He said after swallowing, "Since when do you care about my table manners, granny?"

A blonde eyebrow twitched, "I keep telling you to stop calling me that," she growled, "I'm not that old…"

"You're fifty four, woman, living in denial isn't going to get you anywhere."

Grumbling under her breath, she grabbed another wet glass and proceeded to dry and polish it with the slightly damp cloth she had forgotten she was holding. Shizune swept through the screen with a broom and dust pan ready when she spotted her favorite traveler seated at the bar. "Sasuke, you're back!"

Turning to meet her gaze, he nodded his head, "Hello, Shizune."

Smiling brightly she set aside her cleaning materials and drew nearer. She giggled after spotting the red circle on his forehead. "Tsunade's been bullying your forehead again," She pointed out, amused by the fact that the expression on his face had taken a slightly crabbier turn. He didn't respond to her teasing. Calming her laughter, she fondly tussled his damp hair, "You hungry?"

The grouchy pout on his lips disappeared, "Kind of,"

Smiling knowingly, she turned towards the kitchen, "The usual?" He nodded silently, causing another giggle to bubble out from her lips, "It's a good thing for you then that I stopped by the market earlier. If you had come any sooner, there would have been no food for you to eat!"

"Hn,"

As she shuffled back inside the kitchen, Tsunade placed the last sake cup back into its designated cabinet. "So, Uchiha, how were your travels?" She asked idly. She honestly couldn't care less, and Sasuke knew that.

"Just fine," He responded, sounding just as bored.

"Where did you go?"

After another swing of sake, he sighed, "Went to visit my parents back in Tokyo. They kept pestering me about my marriage, so I left after a week."

"Oh, yeah," Tsunade mumbled, not listening intently enough to respond with interest, "To that Karin chick, right?" He ignored her question, but she could tell from the sudden tension of his shoulders and the slight twitch in his left brow that he was upset by his parents' meddling of his future. The poor young man was forced to agree to an arranged marriage when his brother ran away from home. She took pity on him and let him continue with his story.

"Then I went to see Itachi in Kyoto. He managed to buy himself a nice place with a big yard."

"How's he doing, by the way? Is he still hiding from the family?"

Pursing his lip with irritation, he grumbled, "Lucky bastard's still single and free. He's so happy to be away from father that he sometimes forgets what I had to sacrifice for his happiness… Tch…" The mood was dampened slightly by his statement, and Tsunade's idle boredom became slight guilt when she realized that she had unintentionally brought up a sour point in the conversation.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to disperse the awkward tension, she changed the subject, "So where'd you go after Kyoto?"

Sighing under his breath, he said, "I dropped by Naruto's place in Okinawa for some relaxing, but I ended up leaving more frustrated than I did when I arrived. The idiot's only concerned about ramen, manga, martial arts, and more _ramen_. He's convinced himself that one day, he'll become this _fantastic _superhero and save the world from _evil_. Ugh… I'm getting a headache just thinking about it…"

A sudden giggle from behind the screen interrupted his story, "Well then, some food ought to help with that!" Shizune laughed, sliding a plate of omusubi, okaka and tomatoes before him. The pleased twinkle in his dark eyes was thanks enough for her, so her wordlessly grabbed her abandoned broom and dustpan and continued with her chores.

Tsunade watched Sasuke eat in silence for sometime before she finally decided to ask the question that had been clawing around in the back of her mind, "Sasuke, how much longer are you going to run from this?"

The hand that had been reaching for another rice ball, froze mid-grab. The intense stress in his shoulders had reemerged with the issue she had, once again, decided to pursue.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her anger began to build up, "You know exactly what I mean. How long do you think you can hide from this? I know this is a touchy subject to you, and I'll apologize in advance for anything I might say to hurt your pride, but _seriously_ Sasuke! Be a man and accept it! Arranged marriages are terrible and vulgar and controlling, but _really_. It's already been done! You have a wife at home who needs to be taken care of. Fleeing to the next town isn't going to help you escape the fact that a woman, a living, breathing _human being_ is waiting for you! You don't have to love her or slave away for her, but don't ignore her like she's just another piece of furniture. You realize that trying to run away from your marriage is only going to complicate your relationship with your parents and your family, right?"

While the expression on his face remained unchanged, the clenching of his jaw and the tightening of his knuckles gave away the fact that he was annoyed and fuming, "You can't blame it all on me! How would you like it if you woke up one morning to find that your _beloved_ parents had sealed your future with a marriage to a complete stranger? How would _you_ like it if they expected you to have children within a _year_ after the wedding to a person you absolutely abhor? How would _you _like it if-"

The front door slammed open again, the torrent of rain instantly drenched the welcome mat before it. Holding an umbrella and dressed in a thick rain coat, the captain of the harbor rushed inside with a frantic glimmer in his wide eyes. He was stammering something incoherent in a crazed panic. The desperation in his movements had both Tsunade and Sasuke on edge.

Quickly swinging herself under the bar, Tsunade hurried over to the hysterical man, shaking his shoulders gently to get him to calm down enough to explain his sudden disturbance of her tavern.

"Damn it, calm yourself, Jiro! What's wrong?"

He panted weakly before lifting fearful eyes to her concerned face, "Tsunade, a body was found floating by the piers!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome

Constructive criticism is encouraged

But please keep any harmful/degrading comments to yourselves


	3. Girl of the Tides

**_A/N: I'm so sorry that this update is so late... I've been super lazy about this whole thing and I have no excuses..._**

**_KEY:_**

-Regular Narration

_-Thoughts_

**-(_Subconscious)_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sprawled among the craggy stones and jagged rocks of the shore, was a beaten, pale corpse. Tsunade, not even bothering to bring an umbrella despite the harsh rains, had to push her way through the horrified crowd to get to the body. Sasuke followed mutely behind.<p>

After battling their way through the townsfolk, Tsunade finally knelt down beside the ashen, unmoving cadaver. "Has anyone contacted the authorities yet?" She shouted. Jiro nodded, his expression grave and his tense shoulders shaking. "Good." Turning back to the corpse, she sighed.

_Male, reddish brown hair, matching eyes, middle aged, wearing a lab coat, no identification. His swollen body suggests that he was in the water for quite some time, several scorched patched of skin tell of a fire, thin cuts on his face, arms and torso possibly inflicted by shards of glass… An explosion maybe?_ Sasuke observed every aspect of the man's unrecognizable face. He was absolutely covered in wounds and Sasuke winced slightly at the sharp indentation in the man's skull. _A broken skull? What the hell could've happened to this guy?_

"What should we do?" A terrified woman asked. Her eyes refused to stray towards the body and her figure trembled feebly in an attempt to calm herself. Tsunade turned pained brown eyes to the body and shook her head.

Jiro sighed, "All we can do at the moment is wait to the police to arrive."

Silence fell in a heavy cloud upon the crowd. The only one unaffected by the tension was Sasuke. He scratched his chin thoughtfully and absently quirked his head to the side as he processed the condition of the body. Suddenly, he spoke. "Captain," Jiro looked up, "You keep in contact with other sailors via wireless transceiver, right?"

Raising a thick grey brow, Jiro frowned, "What does that have anyth-" A stern glare silenced his question. "Yes, I do, why?"

"The more I look at the corpse, the more I'm certain that this isn't a cover up and disposal for a murder. The lack of gun shot wounds, stab wounds, and human-inflicted injury as well as the condition of the man's body suggests a big fire or an explosion of some kind. Possibly on a boat, or an island. Ask around and see if any others have heard or seen anything, preferably about an explosion or heavy smoke." Sasuke stated offhandedly, "Anything like that could help the coming investigation. The sooner this blows over, the better. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets, turned and walked away without a second glance. A hint of confusion permeated every gaze that followed him as he rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

Tsunade watched after his retreating back and ran a hand through her drenched blonde locks in frustration and slight amusement. It was just like Sasuke to say something mildly helpful then turn tail and leave.

Jiro let out an exasperated sigh, "The boy may be onto something there, and I'll look into it. But in the mean time, I suggest that all civilians stay away from the harbors until the body has been removed. To the adventurous and mischievous bunch, do not try to play hero in this investigation and go off to gather evidence on your own. Do not try to meddle in police affairs. And do not make up stories or rumors about this occurrence, especially if being interrogated by investigators. The more quickly this ends, the more quickly we can return to our normal routines."

With that being said, most of the crowd dissipated, whispers and hushed gossiping broke out as they went. Tsunade moved to stand and follow, but hesitation to leave the crime scene anchored her down. A morbid curiosity writhed to life in her mind and her interest sparked as she considered all the possibilities. She had always loved a good mystery, and this was like a dream come true for her inner detective. But she felt a primitive instinct roaring at her to keep away from these matters. She knew that she couldn't get herself involved. Something bad was going to happen soon, she knew it.

Sparing one final longing glance at the corpse and all the secrecy and obscurity it represented, she stood, nodded grimly at Jiro and left without another sound.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, she was still floating. The bright rays of the sun had faded behind a heavy cover of dark clouds. Little droplets of water fell relentlessly on her weakened body, much to her annoyance and fascination. <em>Water that fall from the sky? Rain, I think he called it...<em>

_**(Who is "he"?)**_

For a few moments, she allowed herself to enjoy the strange fall of water, feeling the sticky salt of the ocean trickling away and leaving her skin feeling smoother, cleaner, and more comfortable. She sighed as her eyelids grew heavy again, dehydration and malnutrition had taken a toll on her, and on top of that, the excessive and sudden use of her chakra still had her dead tired. A resigned, yet desperate whimper passed her lips when all she could see for miles around was calm, desolate ocean. _When will_ _I__ ever reach land?_

Then her world went black again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke decided that, despite the rough weather, he didn't want to return to the inn. As soaked as he was, he didn't care if he got pelted with even more rain, and he didn't give a damn whether or not he got sick. Scowling to himself for his unexpected misery, he took a short detour from his regular path to the tavern and headed for the northern shores of the island town. As he walked, small buildings vanished behind curtains of thick trees and veils of leaves. The cement of the sidewalk was replaced by a narrow, scarcely used dirt path and the roars of car engines faded behind him.<p>

Then soon enough, trees and foliage gave way to a long stretch of sandy emptiness, framed by dark waters and smooth rocks. Pausing before the water, he carelessly threw himself onto the bed of soft sand, releasing a frustrated sigh. He lay there for a while, allowing himself to momentarily forget all his troubles. His bitchy wife, his even bitchier family, his escapee of a brother, the dead man that had washed up on the shores of his favorite getaway... All gone for a single blissful moment.

But as soon as he was finally unwinding his tense mind, he was brought back to reality by a strange clanging sound. Snapping up from his position, he strained his ears to see if he could catch another, similar noise. Sure enough, another soft clang echoed from the wall of rocks to his left. Cautious, but curious, he rose and walked through the cool waters. Unsure of what to expect from the deep yet hollow metallic bangs, he slowly rounded the corner and froze.

It was a halved metal cylinder of some sort with all kinds of severed wires and tubes hanging from the ends. But that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks.

A pale human arm hung lifelessly over the edge of the cylinder, accompanied by a limp, slender leg.

Taken aback and not at all wanting to see another dead body, Sasuke almost tripped in his haste to back away. But then, he thought he saw one of the fingers on the hand twitch. He paused in his flight and took a careful step forward. A quiet whimper, one so soft he nearly didn't catch it, sounded out from inside the metal capsule. Curiosity now blazing,he began to take more adventurous steps toward the person resting inside. The suspense was getting to him, so he sprinted those last few feet between him and the castaway. Throwing all caution to the wind, he swiftly looked down inside the capsule.

Long pink hair.

Skin so pale it almost glowed.

Lean, soft curves.

Inky lashes kissing soft slim cheeks.

He couldn't help but stare at the young woman inside. But as his eyes explored her body, it soon registered in his bewildered mind that she was completely naked. He had the decency to blush as he reached down to feel for a heart beat.

It was weak, but it was there. Suddenly, her chapped lips and stark ribs stood out in obvious contrast to her alluring appearance. She was dehydrated and starving, possibly from being stranded at sea for so long. He had to get her some food and shelter, but how? He couldn't just run back into town with a naked girl in his arms...

"Today's been weird as hell..." He sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome

Constructive criticism is encouraged

But please keep any harmful/degrading comments to yourselves


	4. SORRY! NOT AN UPDATE!

**My dear readers,**

**I must humbly apologize for seemingly ignoring my stories... I have no excuse for my neglect... *hangs head in shame***

**To be completely honest, for a while I felt that I lost interest in continuing my stories (blaming an extreme case of writer's block). **

**I know what the main outline for SM28 is, but I've been having a hard time putting it into words. **

**I'm also having a hard time with WD, as I only have a vague idea of how I want it to turn out.**

* * *

><p><strong>As of this update, both stories are on HIATUS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is not to say that I will be removing this stories from FF, but that they will remain as they are until I have finished writing the entire story for both, so that I may have confidence in seeing the story progress smoothly at once. As soon as I finish a story, I can update at regular intervals, rather than the sporadic (not)updates I have been doing.<strong>

**Again, I apologize, both for my neglect and for those who believed this to be an update.**

**-SHE**

**P.S. If there is anyone willing to help me with planning and the plot progression of my stories, it would be greatly appreciated. I need someone to bounce ideas off of sometimes ^.^**


End file.
